


Falling For The First Time

by Shadow_Side



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, established threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: Cecil and Kevin have never been on an official first date. Carlos decides they should do something about that.[A stand-alone fic set inChiralityverse.]





	Falling For The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!
> 
> So here we are, dear readers: the first of my Chiralityverse one-shots. If you're new to this little 'verse of mine ("little" is a misnomer; it's half a million words and counting!), you might want to consider starting with the main series first. It has rather a lot of plot. And some smut. And several revolutions. Also, science.
> 
> That being said, time is an illusion – chronology doubly-so – and as such you can dive in right here. I'll be dropping a few lines of expo in along the way, to help newcomers, so forgive me if all of this is as familiar to you as it is to me!
> 
> Also, despite the illusory nature of both time and chronology, I should note that this one takes place shortly after _Songs of the Enantiomers_ , so has spoilers to that point but no further. It also marks a very important milestone in Chiralityverse, because this is the first time Cecil gets to be the point-of-view character! Well, he gets to share it, at least, because Kevin insisted. ;-)
> 
> Speaking of time and chronology, you can now refer to the new and updated [Chiralityverse Series Notes](http://archiveofourown.org/series/146883) for some helpful guidance on reading orders, including what I have taken to referring to as the Chiralityverse 'Machete Order'. (Because I am also, you may have noticed, a _Star Wars_ fan.)
> 
> But let us return to the point in hand! In my initial notes for **this** one (which I wrote down whilst still working on _Da Capo Al Fine_ , so I didn't lose track of all my ideas), I stated that it needs to be "so fluffy I could die".
> 
> I hope it is!!
> 
> The title comes from the Barenaked Ladies song of the same name. Given the musical theme that Chiralityverse ended up taking on, I figured it was appropriate. :-)

It's a lazy Saturday morning in Night Vale.

Cecil sits at the kitchen table, halfway through a cup of coffee, flicking through the news on his phone. Kevin is opposite him, engrossed in a rather old-looking book that is most assuredly not written in English, and Carlos is to his left, leafing through the latest edition of the _Night Vale Scientific Review_ , in which he's had another paper published.

It is not, Cecil is relieved to note, the one Carlos has been working on with the aid of his identical boyfriends these last few weeks, because _that_ one isn't exactly suitable for publication. Though sometimes Carlos reads bits of it to them.

Cecil smiles to himself as he glances at the other two. He's really getting used to this: to the three of them, to just living a normal life – rather than one fraught with danger and revolutions – with his identical boyfriend and his scientist boyfriend. _Their_ scientist boyfriend.

He never imagined anything like this could ever happen. And, now it has, he can't imagine life without it.

It's at this point that he realises Carlos is glancing over at him, with a thoughtful expression on his beautiful face.

"I've been thinking," the scientist says, apropos of nothing.

Kevin looks up immediately. "I like it when you think," he replies, brightly. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Well, lots of things, of course," Carlos answers. "But mainly… I was thinking about what you said during the revolution in Desert Bluffs. About how you and Cecil should go on an official first date."

"But… haven't we been on lots of dates?" Cecil asks, a little confused.

"All three of us have," Carlos clarifies. "And both of you had memorable first dates with me. But… the two of you never had a first date of your own."

"Oh," Cecil says, understanding. "You mean just the two of us?"

His eyes meet Kevin's over the tabletop, and his double is beaming.

"Exactly," Carlos says. "You could go out, just the two of you, and it would be _super_ -adorable, and then you could talk about it on your show and that would be even _more_ adorable, _and_ you could also tell _me_ all about it when you got home…"

Now that's a leading statement if ever there was one. Cecil can't help a smile of his own, and Kevin looks like he's about to combust with happiness.

"But wouldn't you feel left out?" Cecil has to ask, because it's a very good point, and because the three of them have only been together for a few months, and he's still learning how all of this works.

"Of course not," Carlos replies, with a smile. "I'd be happy you were happy. And I'd be happy that you'd come home and tell me all about it. And… OK, I did mention the part where it'd be _super_ hot, right? Or did I just infer it? Sometimes I forget…"

The scientist smiles some more. Kevin is clearly a very bad influence on him. Or possibly a very good one.

Cecil meets eyes with his double again. "What do you think?" he says.

Kevin tries for a look that is evidently meant to seem cool and aloof, but only just manages it. "I think, Cecil, that you should ask me out."

The man is a delight. Even if he is also very bad.

"All right, then," Cecil says, rising to his feet and pacing around the table to where Kevin is sitting, trying to appear sensible and serious and – like his double – only just making it work.

He takes Kevin's hand. "Kevin," he says, "would you do me the honour of accompanying me to dinner tonight?"

Kevin tries to match the sensible and serious expression, and does so just long enough to answer, "but of course, Cecil." And _then_ he collapses into giggles, and pulls Cecil down to kiss him.

Carlos claps his hands together. "Happy Saturday to me!" he says.

***

Kevin paces up and down in the back garden.

He tries not to pace whenever he can help it, given how telling it is, but right now he's too on edge to stop himself. Plus he's not certain where the other two are. Carlos is likely in his lab, and Cecil went out a while ago and isn't back yet. But… the space is good. It helps Kevin think.

He's excited about tonight. Of course he is. He's also more nervous than he realised, at least until he came out here and thought about it. The sun is shining overhead – bright and hot and _natural_ – and Kevin makes himself stop pacing and stand facing that vibrant glow, eyes closed, letting the heat and light wash over him.

It helps. It always helps.

Something else always helps, too. Kevin moves a little further down the back garden, away from the house, and then stops. Hands raised either side of his head, he starts to chant, letting the familiar words in Linear-B flow. A resonant drumbeat cuts the air, and a flaming pentagram blazes into life on the grass.

It never causes any damage. Though Kevin avoids doing this in the house, just in case.

Within a moment, the chant has reached its end, and – in a blinding flash of otherworldly light – Kevin's soul-bound demon appears. Eight-foot tall, bat-winged and decidedly menacing, Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty gives an easy stretch and then regards his summoner with a certain amount of suspicion.

" _Tereta_ ," he says, which means he must be in a reasonable mood, because he doesn't call Kevin that when he isn't.

"Azzie!" Kevin greets him, perhaps a little more brightly than intended. Even for him.

The demon folds his arms. "What's going on?" he asks, at once.

"Nothing!" Kevin insists. "Nothing is going on! Can't a man summon his favourite demon just to talk every once in a while?"

Azatothoth the Bloodthirsty facepalms. Even after so many years, Kevin is still not sure how that works with all the spikes, but it does.

"Kevin, are we _ever_ going to have a normal mortal-demon relationship?" Azatothoth rumbles, in something like resignation. "You know, where you summon me to smite your enemies? To strike fear into the hearts of the survivors? To bring terror and despair to all who would dare oppose you?"

"I summon you to help me smite my enemies all the time!" Kevin insists. "I've been involved in two revolutions this year. Two! And it's only July!"

Azatothoth sighs. "A fair point. And have you summoned me today so that I can _continue_ to smite your enemies?"

"…No?"

"Why _have_ you summoned me today, Kevin?"

"…To talk…"

"You see!" Azatothoth exclaims. "No smiting. Not even a little! And people wonder why I'm always so on-edge…"

A little cautiously, Kevin pats the demon on the arm. "It's just talking, Azzie. It'll be fine. Also I sort of need your help…"

Azatothoth narrows his vivid red eyes. "This is about your lovelife again, isn't it?"

"…Yes?"

"Gah! Dread Father, Kevin, you are insufferable sometimes!"

"Awww, Azzie. Words hurt, you know!"

"You know what else hurts?" the demon exclaims. "Swords. And other bladed weapons. And that longbow I have that fires _spears_. Could we not do _that_ kind of hurt?"

"Nope. Today we're doing my lovelife." Sometimes you have to be firm and decisive. And not take a step back, even if you think it might be wise.

There's a long, slightly awkward moment, and then Azatothoth sighs. "Fine. Fine. Out with it, then. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Kevin answers. "Everything is fine. Everything is _great_."

He's not entirely sure why he goes somewhat to pieces over things like this, but he does. The only saving grace is that he hides it well.

The demon sighs again. "I haven't seen you this agitated since the day you first asked the scientist to dinner," he remarks.

"Funny you should mention that, actually," Kevin replies. "Because… Cecil sort of asked me out."

"Hold on," Azatothoth says, now looking confused. "Cecil asked you out. Cecil. Your double. Your double who you have been in a relationship with – along with the scientist – for… three months, now?"

"…Yes?" Kevin answers.

"…Have you not been on dates with him before?"

Kevin nods. "Well, sure, of course I have. With him and Carlos. Lots of times. But I realised that I'd never been on one with just him, and then Carlos said we should do something about that, and – long story short – Cecil asked me out. So I am going. Out. With Cecil. Tonight."

Azatothoth looks perplexed. "And that's… bad?"

"No! No, it's good," Kevin answers. "It's _really_ good. I just… I'm nervous, OK? It's easy when Carlos is there too, because we both have so much history with him, and none of it involves one of us trying to kill the other in a trans-spatial vortex, and…"

He trails off, aware that he's staring up at the demon with a somewhat pathetic look in his eyes, but not quite able to stop it.

"Kevin," Azatothoth starts off, "you used to kill people for a living. As in, quite a lot. And you're a radio presenter. And you were a key player in two revolutions, including one that brought down _Strexcorp itself_. Are you seriously telling me you're nervous about going out with a man _whom you are already dating?_ "

"…Yes?" Kevin manages.

"Gah!" the demon exclaims, again. "Kevin, he wouldn't be dating you if he didn't like you. He wouldn't have let you anywhere near a man who was – at the time – _his_ boyfriend if he didn't trust you. You seriously think an evening with him will be anything less than _sickeningly adorable_?"

"Well, no. I mean, I hope not. I just… I worry, you know?"

"Yes, Kevin, I do know. You worry, and then you tell me, so you can pretend to everyone else that you're together and sensible when really you are a nervous wreck!"

"I am not! I just… worry sometimes. When it's important."

And this is important. Because it's Cecil. Cecil, who Kevin knows is the reason he's here. Who brought him home when he didn't have to. Who _loved_ him when he didn't have to.

Who saved his life, in more ways than he'll ever know.

"Kevin," Azatothoth says, slowly. "It is going to be fine. You are going to be fine. _Everything_ is going to be _fine_."

"…Do you promise?" Kevin pushes.

The demon rolls his eyes, and Kevin is sure Azatothoth is doing his usual trick of counting to ten in his head. "Yes. Yes, I promise."

"OK, then. If you're certain!"

Sometimes a little reassurance makes a huge difference.

***

Cecil and Kevin meet in the middle of Night Vale, early that evening.

Despite the fact that they both live in the same place, they go separately, because Carlos suggests that it will be extra-cute, and it is hard not to take Carlos seriously on account of how incredibly smart he is.

So Cecil waits for Kevin, in the glow of the low evening sun, on the edge of Old Town. Given that he's lived here all his life, whilst Kevin has only lived here for three months, they've already come to the decision that Cecil should choose where they go for dinner. It makes logical sense, after all. Though Cecil can't help thinking that it's also because Kevin secretly likes the idea of being taken care of, much as he always acts as though he can handle anything.

He can. But recent events have proven that the man has been through a great deal. Far more than Cecil knows. Most likely far more than even Kevin himself knows, given what was being done to his head during his time in Desert Bluffs. And anything Cecil can do to help his double heal… he'll do.

It isn't long before Kevin shows up, given that he's the most effortlessly punctual man Cecil has ever met (hence why he himself had to make a deliberate attempt to get here first).

"There you are," Cecil says, with a smile.

"Here I am," Kevin replies.

He seems so incredibly calm, but if you know how to look – and Cecil does, because the two of them have a lot more in common than just physical appearance – there's a distinct hint of nervousness hidden away in his expression. And it's still odd to see Kevin act anything other _than_ incredibly calm, despite the fact that Cecil saw the man a complete wreck more than once, during the revolution in Desert Bluffs.

He's still thanking every power he can think of that they won.

Cecil puts a hand on Kevin's hip and pulls him in closer, kissing him gently. The other man is obviously pleased by the gesture, and he slides his own arm around Cecil's waist, leaning into the kiss, letting his double deepen it a little.

Oh, but that feels good. They linger over it, breaking apart only after a long moment, and staying close as they do.

"Well, good evening to you too," Kevin says, his smile brightening. "Is this the part where you sweep me off my feet?"

Cecil strokes along Kevin's jaw. "That comes later. First, you get wined and dined. I made us a reservation at a restaurant a couple of blocks away. I've never been, but Josie says it's excellent. And she's very particular. It's called Nonpareil."

Kevin's expression lights up further. "Is that the place specialising in invisible food?"

"That's the one! I thought you'd like it. I know how fond you are of invisible pie."

"Awwww, Cecil, you're so thoughtful," Kevin says, taking his arm and leaning in as they start to walk.

They're both quiet for a moment, and Cecil can't help smiling to himself. If someone had told him, just a few months ago, that he'd end up in a three-way relationship which included his own double, he knows he'd never have believed it.

On the contrary. Given that things between him and Kevin didn't start out so well, he would have thought it was insane. And yet, here they are, happily walking along in the evening sunlight, arm in arm. And, OK, yes, it's a strange relationship to be in, given that the two of them are identical, and yet… it works. It's worked from the moment Cecil first gave it a chance, and he's never had cause to regret it.

The only thing he regrets is not initiating it sooner. But… maybe it took as long as it did because he needed to be sure. And from the moment he first saw the look in Kevin's eyes, right before the Battle of Night Vale, Cecil has been sure.

What a road to be on. Cecil still doesn't know where it's leading. But he's more eager than ever to find out.

***

Nonpareil is a rather upmarket establishment located within a tower made entirely of glass. Aside from the basement level, you can see all the way through it from the outside, and from the inside, though – perhaps mercifully – you can't see through the floors. Which, given that their table is on the third storey, is probably for the best.

The views of the setting sun really are impressive, and it's another reason why Cecil chose this particular place. Kevin, after all, has something of a fondness for the sun.

They settle in a booth that would be really very secluded, were it not for all the transparent walls. Cecil lets Kevin choose the wine – partly because he's a gentleman, and partly because his double has excellent taste – and then they linger over the first (invisible) glass, watching the sunset.

Kevin is oddly quiet, and Cecil takes his hand over the tabletop.

"You seem a little… I don't know. Nervous."

"Me?" Kevin replies, smile brightening in the way it always does when he's hiding something. "Oh no. I'm not nervous. I… OK. Maybe I am a teeny bit."

Cecil grips his hand tighter. "Why?"

"Because… because it's _you_ , and you're… You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do," Cecil replies. "I love you too. And… you realise you don't have anything to prove to me, don't you? Because sometimes you act like you think you still do."

"…I _do_ ," Kevin insists, and that makes Cecil's heart ache a little, in a way he's not quite prepared for.

"You don't," he says, again, very gently. "I love you. And I don't just love you because I also love Carlos. I love you for _you_."

Kevin actually blushes slightly at that, and Cecil can't help a smile. "Charmer," Kevin says, lightly, even though it's clear he's very touched by the words.

"It worked, didn't it?" Cecil can't help adding, letting just a hint of wickedness slip into his expression.

Because it's fun. And because he's starting to suspect that Kevin likes it.

"Just a little," Kevin says, and he's grinning at last.

Cecil smiles more. " _Good_."

***

Deciding on meals is somewhat tricky, given that the menus are _also_ invisible, but they get there in the end. And then, for some time, they just talk. Once Kevin relaxes (the wine being especially helpful in that regard), there's no end to the list of topics he'll touch on. They swap broadcasting stories for a while – even if some of Kevin's are a little alarming – and then move on to pretty much everything else.

And it's good. They spend their lives talking – much of it to each other – and yet there's something deeply enjoyable about having a particular stretch of time to just _talk_. And so, over more wine, and some very excellent invisible pie, they do. They talk about TV shows and their childhoods and city politics and who's going to take over when the sheriff retires, and plenty more besides.

They finish with invisible ice cream, which is something Cecil has never tried before, and which turns out to be simply _divine_ , and then – after the cheque is paid – they head out again, arm in arm once more.

"What shall we do now?" Kevin asks, leaning in.

"I wondered if you'd like to head into Mission Grove Park," Cecil replies. "I took Carlos there on our first date, so it always brings back good memories, and also… there's something I want to show you."

"Now _that_ sounds promising," Kevin agrees. "Lead the way."

So off they go.

***

The sun has dipped below the horizon by the time they reach Mission Grove Park, and there aren't a great many people still around. One or two are still indulging in the longstanding Night Valean tradition of pointing at the sky and screaming, but most have already collapsed under the weight of existential dread, and retreated to their homes.

Kevin is still a little perplexed by this particular tradition. Given that all of these people literally watched the sun itself _unravel_ a few months ago, he can't quite work out why the moon and stars continue to scare them as much as they do.

But tradition is tradition. And the screaming is oddly homey, so long as he doesn't think about it too deeply.

The stars are coming out overhead, glittering in the growing dark, with the bright glow of the moon to light the world below. The heat of the day has faded from the air, leaving it warm and pleasant, lifted by a gentle breeze.

Kevin leans in closer to Cecil as they walk, following the main path through the park, past the pond and several of the smaller monoliths. And oh, but this is so very lovely. Everything is calm and quiet (save for the distant screams of the sky-viewers) and Kevin finds himself feeling better and better with every step.

Eventually, they stop.

"What is it?" he asks.

"So… you remember I told you that Carlos and I came here on our first date?" Cecil starts out. "Well, whilst we were in the park, he invited me to help him do some tests on the trees."

Kevin laughs. "The request was literal, wasn't it? It wasn't code for 'let's go make out where no one can see us'?"

Cecil smiles. "Got it in one. I learned a _lot_ about trees that evening. And this coming from a man who insists botany isn't a real science. In his defence, he was nervous."

"And _adorable_ ," Kevin adds.

"Yes," Cecil agrees. " _Deeply_ adorable."

They stand for a moment, looking over at the copse of trees in question; all of them old and mysterious and slightly twisted, bedecked with foliage.

"Kevin?" Cecil says, suddenly.

"Yes, Cecil?" he replies, glancing sideways at his double.

"Would you like to come do some tests on the trees with me?"

Kevin just about manages not to beam from ear to ear, keeping his composure long enough to look from Cecil, to the trees, and back again. Even though his heart is suddenly racing in his chest. "…Yes, Cecil," he answers. "I would like that very much."

"I'm glad," Cecil says. "It would be for science. I'm very into science."

"Me too," Kevin agrees, with what he hopes is a sage-looking nod. "Me too."

Hand in hand, they pace across the grass, approaching the copse of trees and locating a point through which they can get into it. Beyond the initial wall of trunks and branches, it's a little roomier, and gloriously secluded. Moonlight filters through the leaves, making the space feel ethereal and strange, heavy with forgotten secrets.

Though Kevin only has a moment to take it in before Cecil grasps him by the shoulders, pushes him into the nearest tree, and kisses him. _Hard_.

It feels so good, Kevin thinks he might actually explode with happiness. He wraps his arms around Cecil and holds on tight, letting the other man kiss him over and over until they have no choice but to break for oxygen. When they do, Cecil doesn't go far, staying almost nose-to-nose with him and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you, you know," he says, holding Kevin tighter as he speaks. "I know it still scares you more than you'd ever admit. But… I do."

"I love you too," Kevin replies, heart racing more than a little. And Cecil is right, because it does scare him. It scares him how close he came to losing it all. It scares him _more_ to think where he'd be right now if Cecil didn't. "And I… look, I've been trying to say this for a while, but… what happened in that vortex… I'm sorry I –"

Cecil cuts him off in mid-sentence, kissing him again, quick and soft. "Kevin," he says, as the kiss breaks, "I'm the one who should apologise. I did attack you, after all. I was scared, yes, but… I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I was hard on you when you first came to town, too."

Kevin can't help a little smile, despite everything. "I was sweet on you."

Cecil smiles too, albeit wryly. "I know. It just took time for me to see it. Time for me to realise that you weren't trying to steal my boyfriend. That you wanted us both."

"I did," Kevin replies. "I didn't realise until I first saw the two of you together, but… the instant I did… I knew. I just knew."

He did. He knows he didn't handle it all that well – certainly not to start off with – but that doesn't change how sure he was.

"And then, when I woke up at your place, after the battle… Cecil, if the whole world had ended right there and then, I would still have died as the happiest man alive…"

This gets him kissed again, suddenly and firmly, and it's so good that Kevin feels like his stomach is doing somersaults. " _Oh_ ," he breathes, in delight, as the kiss breaks.

"You're going to _live_ as the happiest man alive," Cecil tells him, in that lovely low, sure voice he slips into when he's not thinking about it. "You and Carlos both. The happiest men alive. I promise you."

" _OhCecilyes_ ," Kevin gasps, losing the spaces between the words in just how happy he _is_ right now. He pulls Cecil in again, kissing him firmly, wrapping his arms up around his double's shoulders and holding on.

Cecil laughs softly as the kiss breaks. "Are you enjoying all this tree-related testing?" he asks, with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I am," Kevin answers, with an emphatic nod. "Very much enjoying, in fact. Though I think there should be more. More testing. For science. Because Carlos will approve."

Cecil presses right in. "You read my mind," he whispers, and kisses Kevin again: on the lips, on the jaw, and slowly down to the curve of his neck.

And soon, there's another voice crying out to the dark skies overhead.

But not in terror. Oh no. Quite the opposite.

***

It's really very late when the two men finally get home.

Very, very late. Or possibly early. Maybe it counts as early now.

The lights are off inside, so they open the front door quietly, guessing that Carlos must already be asleep, and not wanting to wake him. And this, coupled with the fact that they're deliberately trying not to make a sound, means that they both jump a mile when the light in the corner of the living room flicks on.

"Well, hello you two," Carlos says, looking ridiculously pleased with himself. "Did you have a good evening? And… night?"

"Yes," Cecil answers, realising as he speaks that the pair of them must look incredibly guilty right now. "Yes. Yes, we did."

Carlos doesn't seem fazed. On the contrary, he continues to look extremely happy about the whole affair. "I'm glad," he replies. "I knew you would. Was it completely adorable?"

"Oh yes," Kevin manages, the glint of breathless joy in his eyes only further adding to how all this looks. "Completely adorable. And… you know, _parts_ of it are safe-for-radio…"

Carlos rises to his feet. "And the rest?"

"…Totally not safe-for-radio," Cecil replies, unable to keep himself from blushing a little. "Which means we'll just have to tell you. In person. In detail."

That makes Carlos smile even more, stepping in close and sliding an arm around each of them. "I hoped you'd say that," he admits.

"It might take a while," Kevin adds, a hint of wickedness slipping into his tone. "To make sure we don't miss anything."

And now Carlos looks delighted. "I won't complain. On the contrary. I have the rest of the night…"

Well. It's just good that tomorrow is Sunday.

You have to do these things properly, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, writing unashamed fluff after months of angst was a very strange experience! Plus, I got to write hyper-cheery Kevin again, which remains a joy beyond all telling.
> 
> Catch you all on the flipside, people. There's plenty more where this came from, and I can't wait to get started on it.
> 
> Until next time, dear reader! Until next time... ;-)


End file.
